


чем пахнет эббидорни

by minpochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Love, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Small Towns, Suicide, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: ты уйдешь, а я останусь тут навсегда: среди персикового сада, в выстиранной одежде с запахом ромашкового мыла и самым нежным на свете взглядом, целованным золотистыми лучами.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listening recommendations: https://vk.com/music?z=audio_playlist-172633089_5/174480638831acadad
> 
> мне очень, очень жаль.

встречаются они совершенно нелепо: летящий на всех парах на желтом скрипучем велосипеде сычен неаккуратно вмазывается в большую грязную лужу посреди центральной улицы эббидорни. большие мутные ванны из дождевой воды и песка на улицах в таком захолустье не казались чем-то поразительным — наоборот, даже романтичным, но так скорее всего не думал высокий парень в бежевом ретро-комбинезоне, на котором теперь виднелись крупные коричневые пятна. он совершенно случайно оказался совсем близко к луже и сычену на велосипеде, который, к собственному несчастью, все еще плохо справлялся с управлением.

в глазах незнакомца абсолютно четко виднелся злостный прищур, усугубляемый ярким солнцем. сычен растерянно и чуть ли не с открытым ртом глядел на парня, думая, насколько его тактика-галактика утопиться в этой самой луже будет действенной. 

— ты хоть смотришь, куда прешь? — наконец, шикнул парень, чуть топнув ногой в черной туфле с заляпанной подошвой, — черт, черт.

руками он начал оттягивать плотную ткань, осматривая, насколько все плохо, и даже пытался протереть на груди пятно, которое от его судорожных движений только разрослось. 

— п-прости, я... прости, пожалуйста! — несвоевременно начал извинения сычен, начиная кланяться перед застывшим в одной позе парнем, — я постираю! могу заплатить за химчистку!

парень молча выслушал сыченовы предыхания и цокнул на последней фразе.

— ты нормальный? ближайшая химчистка за сотни километров от нас. мы в дыре живем. ты что, приезжий?

сычен, чуть ошарашенный от чужого смягчившегося голоса, минутой молчал, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучку, а потом резко закивал головой.

— ладно, — вздохнул парень, — все равно в школу уже опоздал, — он поджал губы, но, увидев сыченово готовое к предугаданной фразе лицо, продолжил, — нет, не надо стирать. просто в следующий раз будь аккуратнее.

получив в ответ кивок, он развернулся спиной и поковылял в сторону крошечного перекрестка.

— стой, — вдохнув, крикнул сычен, — как тебя зовут?

— джэхен, — послышалось нечеткое, но почему-то до безумия ясное.

— ты в эббидорни нешнл-скул учишься?

— ага, — джэхен, прежде чем развернуться по своему прежнему направлению, расслабил поджатые губы и даже позволил мягкой улыбке тронуть губы, — у нас всего одна школа в городе.

неловкое молчание, к общему сожалению, не прерывалось почти ничем: улица была до звона в ушах тихой, не было даже легкого ветра. сычен искал в лице напротив хоть что-то, за что можно зацепиться, потому что отпускать отчего-то не хотелось — это самый первый его знакомый-ровесник тут. и он добрый — сомнений нет.

— я пойду? — как-то шероховато спросил джехен, пристально рассматривая в ответ сычена.

— да. прости еще раз.

скрипящий велосипед оставил на себе брызги грязи и царапины на дешевой краске, которой наскоро дун покрывал единственное собственное средство передвижения, чтобы не опозориться до конца. маме дела не было, поэтому получилось как всегда — неаккуратно и криво.

***

в школе сычен так и не нашел себе друзей. оказалось, что джэхен учится в параллельном с ним классе, но у них есть общие уроки, и что он безумно популярный среди всех на свете: девочек, мальчиков, учителей, родителей, дохнущих кактусов на подоконниках. найти этому объяснение было нетрудно, если даже замкнутый и еле разговаривающий без запинок сычен тянул время с ним и не хотел отпускать переодевать заляпанную грязью одежду. обычно такие ситуации долго вертелись в мозгах дуна и не давали покой, заставляя все больше и больше замыкаться в себе и сомневаться, но джэхен обладал какой-то невероятно сильной аурой успокоения, будто бы замызганный комбинезон — ничего, испорченное настроение тоже. с ним чувствовалось нечто такое, что заставляло быть собой настоящим, и сычен успел это почувствовать в единственную их встречу на центральной улице эббидорни.

***

кажется, что в жизни есть такие моменты, которые абсолютно точно и резко меняют ход событий. представить, что бы было без этого происшествия обычно трудно и даже не особо хочется.

у сычена таким было приглашение на день рождения джэхена.

он был несказанно рад получить в почтовом ящике тусклым утром желто-красную открытку, подписанную джэхеновым размашистым почерком со временем, когда нужно быть у него дома. картон пахнул совершенно обычно, но представить, что джэхен самостоятельно, своими руками подписывал эту жалкую в его мерках бумажонку было для сычена невыносимым. 

ждать от этого дня чего-то особенного было глупо: на дне рождения джэхена точно будет куча людей, среди которых сычен потеряется и, наверное, уйдет еще до начала самого интересного вроде придурковатых конкурсов и бутылочек. в прочем, невелика потеря — самое главное же уже есть! открытка с почерком джэхена — самого популярного парня в школе, которому он обрызгал грязью комбинезон в первый школьный день.

несмотря на растущее волнение и даже некоторую дрожь в руках, сычен изо всей силы старался не упасть лицом в грязь. из одноклассников знал он мало кого, но все уже знакомые особого доверия не вызывали — те уже были в своих группках, и стоило сычену к ним подойти — натянуто улыбались а потом шушукались. впрочем, в новинку это не было, и сычен всегда был один и в прошлом городе, и, наверняка, будет здесь. лелеять мечты о внезапном хорошем знакомстве сил не оставалось, поэтому он смиренно принимал свою долю серой мыши, пытаясь искать в ней плюсы.

— эй, привет, — неожиданно послышалось сзади, когда дун сгреб в ладошку кучу сладких попкорнин. он сглотнул, обернувшись, и увидел перед собой владельца дома, зияющего забавными ямочками на мягких щеках.

— привет. с днем рождения!

джэхен не переставал улыбаться, подсаживаясь на диванчик к сычену, который считал себя уже в переизбытке внимания.

— спасибо. 

джэхен вытащил из-под дивана картонную коробку, полную жестяных банок содовой, и хлопнул кольцом.

— как тебе тут? — спросил он, захлебнув.

— хорошо. спасибо, что пригласил, — сычен старался слишком очевидно не коситься на джэ, хотя очень хотелось — в приглушенном свете потолочных ламп он светился мягко, и пушистые волосы небрежно раскидались по ушам и лбу.

— я имею ввиду в городе. ты же приезжий.

сычен стушевался, поняв, что не осознал правильно вопрос, и потер макушку ладонью, припоминая хоть какие происшествия в этом городе. это оказалось непосильной задачей для уставшего мозга, поэтому сычен просто сказал, что город классный, никак не прокомментировав.

— я тут с самого рождения живу, — мечтательно потянул джэхен, — я, правда, никогда не был больше нигде, но однажды хочу. тут классно, просто иногда немного... странно.

— в каком смысле странно? — полюбопытствовал дун, разворачивая арбузную карамельку. из соседней комнаты послышались улюлюканья других гостей, играющих в приставку, которых, судя по всему, джэхен уже мало интересовал. огромным удивлением сопровождалось осознание, что за время их разговора их никто не потревожил, хотя это показалось сычену приятным, он чувствовал себя спокойнее и раскрепощеннее.

— ну... не знаю, стоит ли рассказывать этот бред. просто в голове всплыло, — негромко ответил джэхен, потупив вгляд о пол.

— это что-то про эббидорни?

— да, — джэхен поднял взгляд и посмотрел на дуна, который вовсю ловил каждое чоново движение, — ладно, расскажу. только не воспринимай всерьез.

сычен резво кивнул, прикусывая конфету.

— мне было лет семь, наверное. все воспоминания с того времени мутные и неясные, но это я помню очень хорошо, и неудивительно. ты заметил, наверное, что у нас тут постоянно днем невероятно ярко светит солнце, и даже поздней осенью почти нет плохой погоды, хотя мы окружены морями, и из-за разницы в атмосферном давлении со стороны атлантического океана у нас должны постоянно быть дожди. но в тот день был жуткий ливень, а потом — туман. а на следующий день в город приехал какой-то странный мужчина. не помню как его точно звали, но имя его было странное и даже немного смешное. я почти сразу забыл. но он приехал к нам в тот день, постучался в дверь, и сказал, что это — его дом. уже трудно вспомнить, как он выглядел, но он был очень высокий. он долго ругался с отцом, а потом они вместе пошли в полицию. там этот мужчина показал какие-то фотографии леса, который тут недалеко, и библиотеки на центральной улице, которая на снимке была еще старше. потом он сказал, что жил тут с женой, но она умерла пару лет назад. в итоге, конечно, его рассказ посчитали жутким бредом и уже думали отправить на лечение, но отпустили. а он не уехал, а снял барак прямо напротив нашего дома, каждый день пытался попасть в полицию и доказать, что мы украли его дом и все пытаются его обмануть. он добился того, чтобы суд нашего района рассмотрел его заявление, но, очевидно, вердикт был принят не в его пользу. в суде он все так подробно и четко рассказывал про город, знал все места, но мама сказала, что он просто глубоко болен и это совпадение. спустя неделю оказалось, что его убил полицейский, когда он открыл огонь по зданию полиции и подстрелил следователю ногу.

сычен слушал, открыв рот, и с каждым джэхеновым словом становилось тяжелее в животе. он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не жутко — даже дышалось с колоссальным трудом.

— он правда должен был быть больным. не знаю, почему рассказал тебе это, извини, если сильно напугал. не воспринимай всерьез, просто... не знаю. кажется, ты должен знать.

— спасибо, — выпалил сычен, получив в ответ немного удивленный взгляд, — спасибо, что рассказал. у меня нет друзей тут, и вряд ли я бы узнал это от кого-нибудь другого.

— ты забавный, — улыбнулся чон по-отцовски, — я уверен, ты найдешь друзей. если нет, то у тебя всегда есть я.

***

джэхен проснулся от звонкого стука в окно. комната была погружена в бархатную темноту, и только свет ноябрьского месяца из окна падал на разбросанные на столе вещи и кучковато разложенную одежду. он подскочил с нагретой кровати, лениво поправляя ладонью спутавшиеся до невозможия волосы, и зашоркал к окну, зевнув.

сквозь заляпанное по углам окно на него глядел блестящими глазами сычен. джэхен сразу проснулся полностью и быстро открыл окно, впуская в комнату пахнущего улицей и коричными булками дуна.

— ты что здесь делаешь? — зашипел джэхен, параллельно прислушиваясь к тому, что теоретически могло происходить за дверью его комнаты — не дай бог сычен разбудил родителей.

дун улыбался в ответ хитро, зачем-то залезая к себе в карман. через пару секунд перед глазами чона лунный свет отражала некрупная, но увесистая связка серебристых ключей.

— это что? — не поняв, спросил чон, складывая руки на груди.

— ключи от полицейского участка!

зияющий улыбкой в тридцать один (клык сычен выбил, когда катался наперегонки с джэ и врезался в светофор) дун вместо ликования увидел, что джэхен начал давиться собственной слюной и прикрыл от шока рот.

— ты... блять, сычен! зачем? откуда?

— твой скейт, который забрал тот новый коп, — ухмыльнулся дун, — не хочешь вернуть?

— ты хоть понимаешь, чем это может кончиться? блять, это опасно! это пиздец как опасно, нас могут выгнать со школы, если поймают! и вообще...

чон сделал паузу в гневном шепоте, когда ему показалось, что кто-то ходит за дверью. он грозно глянул на напуганного сычена, приложив указательный палец к губам, и показал жестом, чтобы тот спрятался за шкафом. 

звуки снаружи прекратились, унося с собой пару тысяч нервных клеток обоих. чон как-то успокоился, заменив свой гнев напуганностью, но, вернув мысли к связке ключей в сыченовой руке, вздохнул.

— ну хен... давай, — взмолился сычен, состроив глазки.

— а тебе это зачем надо? на месте не сидится? — джэхен поджал губы, чувствуя себя на пять лет старше из-за такого обращения, которое дун использовал только тогда, когда что-то очень сильно просил или извинялся.

— просто, — легкомысленно пожал плечами младший, — там видеокамеры направлены только в одну сторону, а ящики с конфискованными штуками как раз не попадают в эту зону. и всем плевать, так что не волнуйся.

джэхен пару секунд недовольно на него смотрел, а потом, вздохнув, натянул на себя темную толстовку, почему-то оказавшуюся под рукой, и, под торжественную улыбку сычена, натянул кеды.

***

— раньше ты был порядочным, — сказал сычену чон, когда они перебегали одну из пустых дорог. до участка оставалось всего ничего, и сердце бешено билось с каждым шагом все сильнее и чаще.

дун ничего не ответил.

***

— видишь эту стену? там ящики, и среди боковых четырех где-то лежит твой одинокий изъятый скейт, — хмыкнул дун, когда они с джэхеном устроились возле окна, рассматривая внутреннюю планировку, — надеюсь, ты не забыл, как он выглядит.

— стоп, — джэхен схватил младшего за руку, когда тот был уже готов сорваться вперед, — откуда ты это все знаешь? и ключи где ты взял? 

— моя мама замутила с одним офицером, вот он один раз за ужином все и распиздел. и ключи забыл, — ухмыльнулся сычен. джэхен не заметил в его глазах привычной мягкости и какого-то спокойствия, плескавшегося на дне зрачков тихой рекой, наоборот — сейчас там горел непривычный пугающий огонь, языками пламени утягивающий внутрь. сопротивляться бесполезно, и пути назад нет, поэтому джэхен вздыхает и бросает тихое "идем".

внутри оказалось жутко холодно и пахло бумагой, старыми компьютерами и пылью. сычен резво, но тихо полез по полкам, перебирая в них какие-то странные вещи, и джэхен только сидел и шипел "быстрее, господи, у меня сейчас сердце остановится". дун в ответ бросал нечто невнятное, продолжая шебуршать в ящике. но вдруг он застыл над самым высоким ящиком, что-то безумно удивленно рассматривая там. джэхен заметил это и поднялся на трясущихся ногах к младшему, который выглядел до невозможия пугающе.

— ты что там увидел? нельзя тормозить, — ругался он, попутно выуживая какую-то бумажку со дна коробки, стоящей внутри ящика — именно на нее показал пальцем дун.

ему понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы рассмотреть в ультрамариновой темноте потертую фотографию на желтоватом, контрастном со всеми объектами в комнате, картоне. 

он готов был распасться на мелкие-мелкие частицы, подобные пыли в углах, когда среди занимающих половину кадра деревьев он увидел собственный задний дворик дома, посреди которого, очень близко к объективу, стоял черноволосый юный парень с вытянутым худощавым лицом. он улыбался как-то смущенно, придерживая руками гигантскую лейку. фотография была черно-белой, поэтому понять, что это за эпизод дня по небу было практически невозможно.

— это же... твой дом. тут написано в углу 2002...

— это год, когда я родился, — преодолев ком в горле, продолжил джэхен. он пялился на фотографию, пытаясь понять, в чем смысл: если это какой-то прикол, то что эта фотография делает в полицейском участке на самой высокой полке? по-хорошему ее давно должны были сдать как минимум в макулатуру. 

— вдруг это... фотошоп... не знаю, господи, — снова, привычно пугливым тоном заскулил сычен, оглядываясь на дверь, — давай пойдем уже, а? мы тут торчим минут десять, если сейчас не нашли скейт, то и не найдем. скорее, давай.

— я хочу ее забрать, — как-то удивительно твердо для своей натуры заявил чон, крепко сжимая пальцами выцвевший кусок черно-белого картона.

— блять... ладно, забирай. давай, не тормози, ради бога!

***

сычен лениво водил по пустому листку бумаги кончиком затупленного карандаша. лекцию старого физика никто не слушал — все в этом кабинете прекрасно знали, что отсюда пути нет. тогда зачем стараться? к чесу стремиться, зачем тратить на это все свое время? понимал это и уставший от разговора со стеной учитель, пресно бросивший всем в итоге заполнять конспект и читать параграф самостоятельно.

— что ты собираешься делать с той фотографией? — шепнул дун почти спящему за партой чону, который сразу оживился от такого вопроса.

с дня их вылазки прошло всего меньше суток, за которые оба успели и наволноваться, и так утопиться в абсурдных и конспирологических теориях про этот тухлый город, что в школу с утра шли, пугливо оглядываясь по сторонам.

— не знаю. я хотел показать ее родителям. но я не объясню, откуда она у меня.

нависшее непривычное молчание давило на сычена — он почему-то чувствовал ответственность за джэхена, за то, что привел его туда, а там он нашел эту фотографию. огромную признательность за то, что джэ сделал его таким живым и открытым, просыпалась иногда и слишком навязчиво шептала в уши, заставляя думать над тем, как его отблагодарить. хотя благодарностей со всего мира не хватит, и эта мысль раздавливала череп еще хлеще, чем любой шепот и странные фотографии.

— может это правда просто фотошоп, — вздохнул дун, возвращаясь к пассивному раскрашиванию клеточек в тетради.

— наверное... нужно забыть про это, — спустя долгую паузу ответил джэхен, поджав губы.

— может, — в голосе дуна четким отпечатком была неуверенность, но он пытался ее скрыть, хотя получалось по-настоящему паршиво, — на следующей неделе сюда приезжает мой старший брат. он только вернулся из армии. я не видел его уже года два.

— правда? далеко уезжал? — легко, как будто того разговора и не было, поинтересовался чон.

— ага, он служил в честерфилде, это где-то в дербишире, не помню точно, где. он писал, что там красиво.

— вау, — восторженно протянул чон, — сколько ему? познакомишь? как его зовут?

— его зовут кун, ему двадцать семь, а насчет знакомства не знаю, не знаю, — шутливо сказал сычен, получая кулаком в плечо.

— молодые люди, не наглейте, — подал хрипловато учитель, тут же потеряв к ним интерес.

***

**sichen_ggie [10:33]**

джэ ты дома?

**jeffww [10:34]**

да а что

**sichen_ggie [10:35]**

встречаемся через пятнадцать минут возле библиотеки нужно поговорить

***

сычен нервно перекатывает в карманах комочки из магазинных чеков и конфет, процеживая в голове из раза в раз то, что его окружало.

воскресное утро двадцать первого ноября он начал с того, что был разбужен материнским визгом с первого этажа. резко продрав глаза, он успел натянуть на себя только серые спортивные штаны, и то потому, что они были на полу возле кровати: руки уже начинали трястись, и обычно нависающий в выходное утро сон сняло как рукой.

он выдает себя громыханием полых деревянных ступенек, ведущих на первых этаж. он, впрочем, и не пытался быть тихим и даже не продумал стратегию — мысли о плохом как-то автоматически блокировались.

— господи! — вскрикнул дун, выбежав к входной двери, откуда услышал уже понизившийся в громкости голос мамы.

на пороге, залитом светом из больших начищенных окон, стоял кун — его с трудом можно было узнать. он, услышав приближающиеся шаги сычена, оторвал взгляд от собственной матери и взглянул на брата, громко выдохнув.

— кун! господи, что у вас случилось? — начал с животрепещущего дун, подбегая к маме, казавшейся невероятно удивленной и даже напуганной. она будто бы сжалась, не отрывая взгляда от лица старшего сына, и не рвалась его обнимать несмотря на долгие годы разлуки.

— я... я... — мама попробовала что-то сказать, но оно топились в заиканиях, и она пугливо взялась за сыченову обнаженную руку. ее пальцы контрастировали с сыченовой нагретой кожей, и это немного опустило его с неба на землю.

— кун? — перевел он взгляд на брата. 

воображая раньше, как он приедет и как дун запрыгнет с объятьями ему на плечи, он и представить не мог, что его первой фразой куну станет это. он решительно не понимал, что здесь произошло, но знал точно — что-то не шутливое, заставляющее поежиться.

— ты повзрослел. почти с меня ростом, — он стянул с плечей темно-зеленую, дорогущую на вид парку, и прошел вглубь дома, будто уже был здесь кучу раз.

сычен попытался схватить его за руку и остановить, но заметившая это мама мягко опустила ладонь дуна, отводя его в кухню, которая была прямо противоположна гостиной, где успел расположиться кун.

— кто-нибудь мне объяснит уже, что происходит? — начал шипеть сычен, уже измученный этими ненормальными недомолвками.

— я не знаю, что с ним, — совладав с собой, наконец выдала мама, чуть склонившись ближе к нему, понижая голос, — он пришел и спросил, где его жена. я удивилась, и он спросил еще раз, а потом я сказала, что у него нет и не было никакой жены. он разозлился и спросил еще много раз, но я отвечала только это, а потом он схватил меня за руку и сжал ее, поэтому я закричала.

недоумение и страх захлестнули сычена до самой крайней точки. он гулко сглотнул, облокачиваясь для опоры на кухонный стол. 

— он больной? что с ним вообще?

— я не знаю, — нервно зашипела в ответ мама, взявшись за лицо ладонью в ужасе, — я не знаю, что делать!

— может, с ним я поговорю? 

— сычен-и, только осторожнее, прошу, — спустя недолгую паузу, ответила женщина, взяв его ладонь в свои, — будь аккуратен.

после резкого кивка он рванул наверх, в комнату, чтобы наконец накинуть на себя хоть какую футболку. все эти полторы минуты он старательно вытеснял из черепной коробки все пугающие мысли, и даже если получалось плохо, он не расслаблялся — знал, что если отпустить, то утопит.

— кун? — позвал он, подходя к дивану.

— сычен! боже, идем. как же давно я тебя не видел, — он притянул младшего за руку, усаживая рядом с собой, — ты так вытянулся, так похорошел... помнишь, что миа говорила, когда ты в четырнадцать жаловался, что некрасивый? ты не верил, что она обещала тебе, что ты понравишься себе в будущем! но посмотри, что случилось!

— стоп, — сычен отрезал, прекратив кунов поток речи. слышать его голос было безумно приятно, но от страха уже начинало сводить живот, — какая миа?

кун удивленно и напряженно посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. сычену даже на пару мгновений показалось, что он как-то оскорбил брата, потому что тот такого взгляда не делал почти никогда, даже в самых трудных и обидных случаях.

— ты тоже, да? 

— что "тоже"? — непонимающе пялился дун, сжимая ладонь в кулак от накативших нервов.

кун усмехнулся, закатив глаза.

— не прикидывайся дурачком. я знаю, вы сговорились с ней, чтобы скрыть мию от меня! чего вы говорите, что ее нет? — закричал кун, махая руками.

его лицо искривилось в гримасе невероятного гнева, и сычен сжался в спинку дивана. сзади послышались негромкие шаги — мама напуганно смотрела на сыновей, но сычен чувствовал, что буквально остался один.

— какая миа? 

— жена моя, как будто вы не знаете! — голос куна стал еще громче и нетерпеливее, и было ясно, что для его горла это нагрузка.

— я сейчас вызову полицию, если ты не успокоишься! — вскрикнула мать, продемонстрировав в руке телефонную трубку.

— и что? они докажут, что вы обманываете меня, — резко перешел на спокойных голос брат, сложив на груди руки.

— иди отдохни, а? потом поговорим, — грозно ответила мать, разворачиваясь и показывая, что разговор закончен. кун громко вдохнул, но сычен, неосознанно предвидя его внимание, тоже быстро убежал себе в комнату, по пути набирая сообщение джэхену.

***

рассказывая про брата джэхену, сычен старался хотя бы не расплакаться, чтобы не упасть лицом в грязь. он знал, что чон в любом случае и при любом исходе поддержит, но колющее чувство страха, исходящего теперь саднящими напоминаниями от затянувшегося облаками, точно душащей пылью, неба, или от сломавшейся и мигающей вывески парикмахерской — все это заставляло неосознанно и неуютно ежится, будто бы дул морозный ветер.

джэхен смотрел задумчиво, не поднимал взгляд с асфальта. он казался не то понурым, не то погрузившимся в размышления с головой, и это было определенно непривычно наблюдать — чон всегда старался не опускать нос, иногда напоминая сысену больного параличом лицевого нерва из-за своей улыбки. но он честен с собой — эта улыбка многое позволяла отпустить и простить. этого не хватало сейчас.

— нет больше родственников? было бы безопаснее привезти сюда кого-нибудь, — после долгой паузы протянул джэ, пиная носком кеда мелкие камушки на битом асфальте. на фоне сырого серого его ярко-красные высокие конверсы зияли точно рана на теле бойца, но так и на них особенно врезались во взор высохшие разводы капель от грязных луж. они шли куда-то к лесу, сычен потерял счет времени. 

— никого больше, — ответил младший, поджимая сухие губы.

пустота околесных дорог находила свое место в сыченовой душе, въедаясь в каждую клетку легких, в каждый эритроцит, в каждый сантиметр уставших от волнения мышц живота. там будто бы что-то рождалось, сжигая изнутри стенки желудка, но тут же угасало, унося с собой приличную дозу кислорода, и заменяя собой учащающийся пульс, заедающий царапанной пластинкой. гул дыхания слышался в ушах, и даже свежий воздух ноябрьских, еще ярко-зеленых сосен лишь пьянил, кружа голову.

— никого нет. мне страшно, — неожиданно прошептал сычен. его тихий, скрипящий от долгого молчания голос сорвался на хрип, но в тишине леса звучал громче всего на свете. джэхен испуганно развернулся, и на его всегда безмятежном лице отпечаталась такая концентрированная грусть, что, казалось, она останется в этих порах кожи до скончания веков.

в чоновских объятиях сычен чувствует, что его эмоции будто раздевают руками невидимые силы чужого обезоруживающего тепла. он пахнет хлопьями с завтрака, медовым мылом и порошком для стирки, и этот отчаянно детский запах, такой ненарочный и мягкий, лезет в носоглотку, кусаясь. джэхен пахнет как запекшиеся моменты из далекого детства, как сбитые колени, как утро первого июня, как самые нежные прикосновения за волосы — он пахнет так, что дуна раздирает, душит от любви и привязанности. 

джэхен чувствует на своей шее теплую влагу, контрастирующую с охладевшей от долгой прогулки кожей. он еще сильнее прижимает к себе чужое, будто бы ослабшее в тридцать раз тело, и сычен лезет руками ему под легкую расстегеутую курточку. его прохладные пальцы судорожно смнут футболку под низом, и джэхену совершено не по себе. ожидание чего-то жуткого подкатывает к горлу, и он вдыхает, успокаивая себя абстрактным разговором с самим собой в голове.

— сегодня утром был дождь, — прерывая молчание, говорит чон. сычен молчит.

***

от волнения за сычена чон не мог сконцентрироваться ни на одном занятии. уроки, уборки, чтение — все это прерывалось навязчивыми мыслями и испугом, не желающими постепенно уменьшаться хоть бы на чуть-чуть. барабанящий за окном ливень по черепице козырька должен был успокаивать, но он еще больше усугублял и без того нервозное состояние, которое давило на мозг с бешеной силой. 

они разошлись с сыченом только минут двадцать назад, и тот наверняка только вернулся домой, а джэхен за это время пережил ядерную катастрофу в голове. мысли разрывали разум, пока от усталости джэхен не бросил себя на пухлое оранжевое кресло в углу комнаты и не уснул, и сон его был далеко от безмятежного.

он видит во сне ботичеллиевскую розовость персикового сада где-то в солнечном, теплом месте. сочная трава чуть сминается под ногами, но она крепкая и здоровая, зияющая неестественно ярким зеленым, который облаком закрывает такую же теплую землю. джэхен оглядывается вокруг, и со всех сторон его окружают персиковые деревья, выстроившиеся так, что из-за них не видно ничего дальше пятисот метров. огромная изумрудная грива, усевшаяся на толстых ветках пьяняще пахнет и свежим травяным соком, и персиками — этот запах особенно сильный, самый торжественный, но в то же время безумно нежный.

тихо. тихо до невозможия. джэхен тянется ладонью за огромным, повисшим на ветке совсем рядом оранжевым фруктом. он сначала не поддается, и чон рвет с усилием, вызывая у дерева ответный недовольный шелест листьев и легкое пошатывание.

он никогда не видел таких огромных и красивых персиков. этот размером почти с гранат, переливается на золотых лучах солнца густо-желтым, уходящим на пятне сбоку в рубиновый, подобный на цвет турмалина. пушистые волокна на поверхности кожицы приятно покалывают ладони, и чон удивленно и очень долго рассматривает этот дивный фрукт. 

наконец, он тянется к нему зубами. остается пара сантиметров и — боже — он пугливо разворачивается на звук хлопка за спиной. от неожиданности он роняет персик на землю, так и не попробовав его и оставив после себя на нем лишь вмятины от подушечек пальцев.

там, откуда шел звук, ничего не оказалось. он разочарованно пялился на все так же столпившиеся деревья, пропускающие на все так же сочную траву солнечные лучи. сожаление об упавшем оземь фрукте не успевает проникнуть в мозг, ведь теперь вместо хлопка он слышит шелест недалеко от своих ног. джэхен опускает взгляд к корням дерева, и среди них показывается что-то серовато-черное, прячущееся за нетолстым стволом.

чон присматривается, и понимает — это еж! он не сворачивается, а смотрит на джэхена черными глазками-бусинами, блестящими солнечным бликом. джэхен теряет интерес и к месту, где он оказался, и к фруктам — он впервые в жизни видит ежа так близко, не на картинке в энциклопедии и не на пикселях скрипучего телевизора. еж еще смотрит в ответ — кажется, совсем человеческим взглядом. интересно, он может о чем-то думать? если да, то о чем он думает сейчас? 

"хорошо, наверное, тут жить", — допускает чон, опускаясь на корточки, и не отрывает взгляд от забавного животного. вздернутый носик ежа поднимается кверху, и джэхен тянет к нему руку.

еж сидит неподвижно, но ровно до того момента, пока чужая рука не достигает расстояние в около дюжину сантиметров от его мордочки. джэхен старается придвагать ладонь медленно, чтобы животное не напугалось, и все, кажется, идет хорошо — но вдруг ежик в последний раз сверкает глазами и сворачивается в клубок, выпуская иглы на спине. 

джэхен мысленно вздыхает и сетует непонятно на что, поднимаясь с корточек. ежик вряд ли развернется, а если развернется — сразу убежит. но чон все еще безумно раз тому, что увидел такое животное настолько близко — это заставляет странную теплоту разливаться внутри, отогревая давно уснувший интерес к зоологии.

он бросает взгляд на персиковые деревья — блеск их лакированных листьев ударяет в глаза. джэхен на секунду оборачивается назад, чтобы поискать еще один персик, висящий так же близко, чтобы не пришлось напрягаться, и замирает в немом ужасе.

прямо за его спиной горят топазовым огнем огромные деревья. дым поднимается далеко за ними, и языки искрящегося пламени с бешеной скоростью распространяются на близлежащие ветки, отчего с каждой секундой горит еще невозвратимо больше.

джэхен не дышит от испуга, но запах дыма протрезвляет разум, и чон ищет выход из сада, еще не захваченный огнем. один, если бежать по диагонали, кажется безопасным, и чон уже собирается сорваться, пока не вспоминает про ежа. мозг туманится запахом жженой травы и фруктов, но он на ватных ногах подбегает к крохотному серому клубку возле дерева и без раздумий подхватывает его, сажая на подол огромной футболки. на белой ткани отпечатывается земля с лапок ежа, запутавшаяся пыль в черных толстых иголках, но джэхен почему-то чувствует невероятную ответственность за него — за этого маленького, несмелого ежа. чон выбегает из сада, оборачивая уже загоревшиеся душащим огнем деревья, и спешит куда-то вперед, даже не оглядываясь. тянущий небольшим весом еж в футболке заставляет радоваться за сохрание жизни еше больше. своей не жалко, чужой — совсем наоборот. 

он бежит по пустому простору, жесткой земле, и время неощутимное, будто бы его нет. он все еще ни разу не остановился и даже мельком не глянул на горящий сад, пока по телу не прошелся импульс, похожий на слабый заряд тока, и он не открыл глаза.

не разлепляя сухих век, он тянется к гудящему как сумасшедший телефону, пытаясь уловить осколки ускользающего сна, оставшегося на подкорке мозга лишь странным воспоминанием без цвета и формы. короткое "сычен" на экране заставляет спокойно выдохнуть — если звонит, то значит, что с ним все в порядке.

а потом он помнит все отрывками: как сваливается с кресла, отбивая лодыжку, натягивает кеды и срывается к сычену — все плохо. голова гудит, и в горле зависает ком.


	2. Chapter 2

джэхен влетает в чужой дом, приветливо распахнутый, и видит сжавшегося в дрожащий клубок дуна возле дивана на входе. чон наваливается на него и обнимает со всей силой, видя чужие заплаканные, совсем красные глаза, и пятна на руках от ногтей — сычен от нервов всегда зажимает ладони в кулаках. сейчас слишком сильно.

— господи, дыши, умоляю, все будет хорошо, — причитает джэ, не выпуская сычена из рук, который пытается что-то выдавить, но в ответ исходят только всхлипы.

— мама, — наконец, между рваных выдохов, разбирает старший. он поднимает взгляд в поисках мисс дун, и быстро ее находит — женщина стоит, облокотившись на столешницу и прижав к лицу вафельный платок. напротив нее, выпрямившись слишком неестественно и даже смешно, переминался высокий, но чуть-чуть тучный мужчина в черной форме офицера полиции. он, услышав шум от двери, обернулся на джэхена, но вскоре отвернулся, задержав взгляд на последнем. на его невзрачном из-за посредственной внешности лице чон заметил отпечаток какого-то безразличия, до ужаса неуместного в этой ситуации.

чон, замерев от страха за сычена и его мать, не мог отвести он нее и офицера взгляда, пока не почувствовал, что сычен пытается встать. он потянул его вверх, но их прервал шум пустого шума ступенек лестницы — оттуда спускалось двое в синих комбинезонах, выносящих на носилках огромной продолговатый, такого же мерзко-синего цвета пакет на застежке. джэхен сразу понял — тело. он напуганно следил взглядом за тем, как мисс дун отворачивается и прячет лицо за развернутым до конца и почти до нитки мокрым платком, и сычен вздрагивает, но не отводит изумленного взгляда. он бледный, бледный до невозможия — похолодевшее его лицо искажено гримасой ужаса, и этот ужас надолго останется в памяти чона самым страшным воспоминанием. наверное, за всю жизнь.

он приходит в себя только когда сычен пересаживается с пола на диван и перед ними не оказывается тот самый офицер. джэхен косится на то место, где была мать сычена, но ее и след простыл — по спине бежит холодок.

— дун сычен, меня зовут хван инсон, мне нужно взять ваши показания как свидетеля. ваш друг может нас покинуть на время, — кашлянув в кулак, пробасил мужчина. его голос подействовал как-то отрезвляюще, и джэхен бросил на него раздраженный взгляд из-под ресниц.

— нет, — джэхен почувствовал, что сычен сжал его ладонь, — он останется.

— хорошо, — мужчина пожал плечами, — вы замечали странное поведение у вашего старшего брата? возможно, новые привычки? он долго не появлялся дома, общался в новых... компаниях?

— я н-не знаю, похоже да, — джэхен чувствовал, что сычену даже такие короткие фразы дывались с трудом. тот не отпускал его руку и сжимал чужую с мягкой, скорее просящей силой, — он приехал только сегодня утром. он был в армии эти два года, но он вел себя странно, когда пришел. он говорил про какую-то жену, которую мы от него скрываем, и кричал. но... но я... я не думал, что... 

сыченов голос сорвался на половине фразы, и он согнулся, прикрыв лицо руками. офицер раздраженно поджал губы, и чон поклялся, что будь они в другом месте, то он бы не сдержался и врезал этому надменному нахалу.

не было слышно ни всхлипов, ни обрывков фраз, но вскоре сычен оторвал ладони от головы и откинулся на спинку дивана, остаточно стирая ребром правой руки стекающую влагу с раскрасневшейся щеки. джэхен отчаянно пытался придумать, чем бы ему помочь, но в голову не лезло ничего кроме ужасных мыслей.

— кун... он... не мог... он же...

с лестницы снова раздается шум, и все, кроме сычена, поворачивают туда голову. с лесницы спускалось трое человек в форме — двое были с чемоданами, а третий, в крупных очках с выразительной черной оправой, стягивал с рук резиновые перчатки.

последний поймал джэхенов взгляд и, задержавшись своими янтарными, блестящими в неприятно желтом свете кухонных ламп, глазами, первый отвел взгляд, поджимая губы в каком-то немом сочувствии. мужчины с чемоданчиками быстро вышли из дома, даже не удосужившись закрыть дверь, а вот оставшийся подошел к офицеру, опрашивающему сычена.

— не мучай парня, — выдохнул он, хлопнув инсона по плечу, — ты же прекрасно видишь, в каком он состоянии.

— это моя работа. я работаю в соответствии с кодексом, — холодно ответил офицер, но поежился.

— тогда хотя бы оставь его на секунду. нужно поговорить.

чхве инсон, прокряхтев что-то недовольное, встал, заставив диван нехило встряхнуться. они с другим полицейским отошли не очень далеко. джэхен притянул сычена к себе, и тот вяло упал на чужую грудь, сразу измачивая футболку прямо по центру.

— будет, конечно, вскрытие. но мы с ребятами глянули комнату и тело — очевидное самоубийство. на теле никаких повреждений, кроме шеи, там четко видна веревка. ситуация странная, будет расследование, но оставь этого младшего. мать вообще его рвалась в комнату, еле объяснили, что категорически нельзя. 

— я уже спросил у его брата и матери, оба говорят одно и то же, что тот утром с армии вернулся и бредил про какую-то жену, которую от него прячут. нужно вскрытие, судмедэкспертиза... необычный случай. ладно, езжай в участок, если все.

— бывай, — после этого джэхен услышал крепкие шаги в сторону двери и ее хлопок. вскоре диван снова был занят офицером, и сычен, всхлипнув, смог поднять себя.

***

— хочешь, переночуешь у меня? или я останусь с тобой? — джэхен взволнованно смотрел на все так же перманентно заплаканного сычена. чон смог заставить его принять ванну и даже помог ему там, потому что дун весь трясся и все выпадало из его рук. он чувствовал какую-то родительскую ответственность, неописуемое режущее грудь чувство, когда доставал из сыченового платяного шкафа пижаму и одевал младшего, придерживая за спину. он пахнул мылом и влагой, и его лицо совсем осунулось — он отказался ужинать, а заставлять было очень сложно. к тому же, джэхен просто ужасно готовит.

— нужно остатся с мамой. прости... ты очень помог. я... спасибо. спасибо огромное. прости.

— не извиняйся, — джэхен коснулся ладонью замка, и его холод напомнил чужие руки сегодня в полдень. в голове возникли ужасные мысли про то, как сычен останется один, как ему трудно и как сильно ему нужна поддержка, — ты уверен, что мне нужно уйти? 

— джэхен, ты устал и хочешь спать и есть. я не могу тебя напрягать больше. со мной все будет хорошо, — сычен отвечал сухо, будто каждый слог дается с трудом, и его голос казался странно-низким. джэхен чувствовал себя неуютно то ли от чужой лжи о том, что "все будет хорошо", то ли от того, что он слишком долго тут был. может, сычен прав и ему надо уйти? 

— ты всегда можешь мне позвонить, окей? я на связи. пожалуйста, позаботься о себе, — выдохнул джэхен, закрывая за собой скрипящую дверь.

ветер холодной поздней осени ударил в лицо, и джэхен понял, как долго он этого не чувствовал. казалось, время в этому доме сейчас длилось вечность — минуты были часами, часы — днями. ему было тошно, даже начала кружиться голова от мыслей, поэтому джэхен сорвался и быстрым шагом поспешил домой, пока еще чувствовал силу двигать ногами.

мысли о куне раздирали мозг. суицид. с-у-и-ц-и-д. эти шесть букв вдавливались внутрь, разрезали кожу, давили, рвали голыми руками. на глаза накатывали слезы от чужого, но ставшего безумно близким горя, хотя он и не знал куна. но знал, как сычен его любит. 

любил.

от этой ремарки становилось еще хуже. осознание. осознание невозвратимости было хуже всего на свете. ничего не вернуть. кун повесился в собственном доме на собственной веревке из кладовки собственного дома. он мертв. он лежит в морге. он резко не встанет, не скажет, что это анекдот, шутка, социальный эксперимент.

наверное, он впервые в жизни так близко сталкивался со смертью. она будто бы мелькнула своим костлявым, душным образом возле него, коснувшись подолом рваного платья, точно напомнив, что он тоже не вечен. а по сычену она прошла босиком — по ребрам, по солнечному сплетению, по лицу. она коснулась своими стопами его тела, и оно тряслось и хладело, плакало на своем языке. чон не знал как помочь. хотя догадывался, что никак и не поможет.

он может поддержать, в его силах постараться отвлекать сычена от скорби, от плохих мыслей, от боли. но поможет ему только время. и настоящая, искренняя любовь, казавшаяся до этого лишь глупым мифом.

***

минувшие четыре месяца кажутся отдельной жизнью. сычен справлялся с завидной смелостью, и за месяц смог оправиться и даже немного набрать вес, потерянный всего за неделю. джэхен привык сидеть на стуле рядом с ванной у сычена, пока тот лежал в горячей пене и пытался не заснуть, разговаривая о чем угодно, кроме куна, и иногда, если подходил в разговоре к его упоминанию, неумолимо поникал. чон понимал, что ничего с этим сделать не может, поэтому так же смело и терпеливо был с младшим, чувствуя, как в сердце теплота к каждому его слову и движению загорается с невероятной силой. это было плавно, совсем нежно, и приятнее всего было, что сычен рядом — обнимает его, дышит им, доверяет ему.

джэхен старался много не думать о том, что эта за любовь — мысли о ней с точки зрения наблюдателя всегда вызывали не то, что должны вызывать. и, в очередной раз помогая сычену натянуть толстые вязаные носки или пытаясь поджарить красивую яичницу, он думал о том, что на самом деле... любит его. любит до сводящихся коленок, до рвано бьющегося сердца. 

воспоминания о сычене в тот вечер, когда они залезли в полицейский участок, о его огне в глазах и нескрываемом энтузиазме казались будто бы из другой жизни. эти воспоминания вливались сладко-манговым соком в его нынешнюю пресность, но джэхен любит его всякого — веселого и осунувшегося, на желтом велике и в зеленой поло и в промокшем от невытертой с тела воды сером свитшоте. и сычен с каждым днем загорался от его любви все сильнее и сильнее, хотя и не знал о ней — джэхен просто думал, что очень щедро ей делится и даже выбрасывает с дыханием в воздух. джэхен привык ночевать у сычена, даже перетащил к нему пару стопок самой нужной одежды, помогал с пропущенными уроками и рассказывал, как дела в школе, потому что самому туда все-таки приходилось ходить. 

сычен чуть улыбался ему иногда, когда джэхен водил круги по его спине, помогая младшему заснуть. он улыбался в подушку, наивно думая, что чон этого не видит. но старший видел — это было самым нежным, самым приятным чувством на земле. и, наверное, самым лучшим.

***

— я рассказывал тебе раньше, что хочу поступить в карлоу? — неожиданно выдал одним вечером сычен, пока они вместе с чоном лежали на его кровати и жевали фруктовый мармелад.

джэхен удивленно приподнялся на локти, смотря в чужие, немного разморенные глаза.

— нет... это же далеко. и дорого. ты ни разу об этом ничего не говорил, — ответил чон, сведя брови на переносице. когда он так делал, у него между бровей появлялся забавный четкий треугольничек, на который сычен всегда засматривался. а хмурился джэхен очень и очень редко, поэтому дун прицепился к этому треугольничку взглядом и смотрел на него увлеченно и безумно детскими глазами.

— я знаю. я копил деньги, — дун переверернулся на живот, не отводя от джэхена взгляд, — я очень хочу уехать. а... на фоне того, что было... еще больше.

— а я? — джэхенов голос прозвучал совсем обиженно, будто бы про него забыли и оставили на входе у аквапарка, когда учительница и одноклассники уже пошли, а он засмотрелся на какую-то дурацкую вывеску и остался. при этом в его голосе чувствовалась нотка несколько взрослого негодования, которого всегда боялся сычен. такой тон обычно говорил о том, что предстоит долгий разговор.

— можешь поехать со мной. тебе же тоже нужно поступать в университет.

— папа хотел, чтобы я остался с ним. его состояние не улучшается, пока с ним сидит мама, но она не может так уже четыре года подряд. она хотела, чтобы я был с ним, подрабатывал в библиотеке у мисс хан, а она вернулась бы на работу в больницу. я... не могу их бросить. я хочу учиться, но придется это отложить.

последняя фраза привела с собой долгое молчание. сычен понуро смотрел на плед под собой, пытаясь подобрать слова, а джэхен пытливо смотрел на него в ответ, ожидая чего-то. ему обычно трудно давались такие объяснения, но с сыченом было спокойнее об этом говорить, даже если в ответ следовала неловкая пауза.

— я совсем забыл о твоем отце, джэ. прости, — сычен наконец поднял глаза и положил ладонь на чужую, — уже поздно. думаю, можно поговорить об этом всем попозже.

джэхен кивнул, слазя с кровати. он открыл шкаф, вытягивая оттуда специально всегда подготовленное для него одеяло, которое он стелил на пол, и подушку с забавной пурпурно-лиловой наволочкой. 

— я подумал, что вообще ты бы мог спать со мной, на кровати. тут удобнее. тем более, она широкая, и даже не знаю, почему я не предложил раньше, — сычен улыбнулся одним уголком рта, поправляя подушку, и поглядывал на джэхена, ожидая его реакции.

— чудесно. это замечательная идея, — джэхен показал два больших пальца, максимально пытаясь выразить наибольшее признание и вид, что ему ну прямо настолько нравятся все идеи сычена. нет, его правда все устраивало, и он сам раньше думал это предложить, но стеснялся, просто... вдруг сычен положит на него руку? или ногу? или уснет и пододвинется к нему совсем рядом? джэхен же взорвется, ей богу.

сычен ушел в ванную, и джэхен сел на край кровати, пытаясь совладать с мыслями, скачущими подвыпившим хороводом.

***

сычен редко видится с матерью — та выходит на две смены на работе, появляется дома лишь изредка, обычно ночью, и остается лишь суховатым напоминанием на записках, прикрепленных магнитами к холодильнику, или собой на кухне в редкие выходные вечера. сначала было трудно и постоянно тянуло к ней, но все время с матерью накрывалось пылью боли, затыкающей дыхательные пути черным комом. она осунулась так сильно, наверное, первый раз в жизни — на бледном, сероватом лице всегда сидела скрученная тоска, и даже если она пыталась улыбнуться сыну, он все равно видел, что это ей дается с трудом.

решение отсюда уехать нарастало с каждым днем все больше и больше. каждый камень на дорожке на выходе из дома, каждая этикетка в магазине, каждый рассвет, проникающий тонкими лучами через всегда зашторенные окна — все напоминало о нем. они даже не успели поговорить, даже не посидели рядом как раньше. куновские черты с каждым днем в воспоминаниях меркли и затирались, точно колени светлых джинс, и сычен видел его лицо в отражении в зеркале, совсем рядом. он видел в себе его черты — мама всегда говорила, что у них почти одинаковые глаза и форма губ — и это пронзало душу мертвецки холодным лезвием. слова куна в день его возвращения больше не вызывали эмоций, не казались такими странными — это все неважно больше. раз теперь его нет.

он рвался уехать, покинуть место, где с кислородом поглощал в себя необъятную тоску, но держался закинутым якорем — джэхеном. он стал ближе всех на свете, дороже всех на земле. он бы во время их встречи никогда бы не смог представить, как много чон будет стоить для него через какие-то несколько месяцев, ставших отдельной, полноценной жизнью. до встречи с ним ничего этого не было, была пустота, пустыня, лишенная эмоций. и как бы он пережил все это, если бы с ним не было джэхена, который всегда с пониманием смотрел своими огромными, блестящими глазами, будто бы в них было столько меда, которым можно было накормить весь континент?

покидать его даже в мыслях было сложно. сычен каждое утро дней, когда не ходил в школу, перебирал вещи в шкафах и полках, выбирая, какие возьмет с собой, когда уедет. постепенно начал учить экзаменационные предметы (не без джэхеновой помощи), и даже старался вовремя есть, чтобы набрать вес. он думал о маме, о джэхене, о куне — обо всем на свете, и эти мысли поедали сычена с утра до вечера, не отпуская ни на секунду. их иногда отгонял джэхен, когда ночевал у него и делал попкорн из разноцветных пачек из супермаркета в микроволновке, его нежная улыбка заглушала гам роя мыслей, и дун улыбался — мягко, но искренне, и чувствовал, что у него, возможно где-то в далеком будущем, есть шанс.

шанс полюбить мир так, как он любит джэхена. как он любит его пахнущую травой и ромашковым мылом одежду, его теплые, иногда суховатые от воздуха и плохой проточной воды руки, нежность, с которой он обращался ко всему сыченовому существованию, его ранки на пястьях и готовность помочь хоть с домашкой, хоть с полетом на луну. он тихо, скрыто сходил с ума от того, как джэхен дышит, ходит, и называл себя в душе больным, потому что тот делал это идеально, и каждое его движение следовало бы запечатлять на самую дорогую и качественную камеру, чтобы все на земле знали, что в маленьком эббидорни где-то в ирландии живет мальчик-солнце — чон джэхен.

***

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
 __

целуй меня, пока лучи не целятся в нас  
пока еще мы что-то чувствуем  
пока мы еще здесь  
целуй меня  
я ненавижу когда ты так нужен  
потом ведь все намного может быть хуже.  
ты выдыхаешь: у нас есть час  
час  
один час.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

***

сычен говорил себе жить дальше: оставить подростковую, измазанною грязью и одуванчиковым соком печаль в старом эббидорни, и забыть про все, что было раньше. он чувствовал себя неспособным принять свою судьбу слабаком, когда допускал такие мысли, но он осознал это, поэтому всячески себя отгораживал от обильно облитых золотистыми лучами воспоминаний.

в карлоу обычно дождливо, пахнет пихтой и мокрым асфальтом, краской, прохладным ветром, целующим непокрытую шею и лезущим ниже. здесь куча магазинов, и в них столько продуктов, сколько сычен в жизни не видел: бесконечность разноцветных бутылок обычного молока, кучи, просто ящики конфет, разных карамелек, суфле, шоколадок. но проходя мимо полок со всей этой красочной мишурой он не чувствовал ничего кроме секундного удивления, а потом странного, неописуемого опустошения. вряд ли ему все это надо. 

до колледжа от его общежития три остановки на трамвае или тридцать восемь минут пешком — в них шесть тысяч пятьсот двадцать девять шагов — если не спать и быстрым ходом. встает в пять тридцать, полчаса пытается подготовиться к парам, потом — дорога на учебу. оттуда, часов в четыре-пять, домой (если со стипендии что-то осталось после оплаты учебы и общежития, то можно заскочить в магазин за чем-нибудь на ужин), потом почти до двух ночи учеба и всякие видео в интернете — благо, у кафе рядом бесплатный вайфай. времени думать не остается, все мысли заняты только бытовыми проблемами вроде стирки и еды, оплаты счетов, или учебой, которая дается, на самом деле, с трудом. сычен отчетливо чувствует себя слабее одногруппников, но не опускает руки, надеясь их нагнать к середине курса. было бы обидно спустить рукава только потому, что кто-то на первом курсе знает лекции наполовину наперед.

***

сычен решает сделать матери сюрприз и приехать чуть раньше, чем получит диплом — на весенних выходных.

не проваливаются те планы, которых, в сущности, нет. у сычена его никогда не было.

он рассматривает свое померкшее отражение в заляпанном зубной пастой и пятнами краски по краям общажном зеркале, пытаясь найти там, на другой стороне, того сычена, который сюда приезжал. прошло уже пять лет, и за них он ни разу не позвонил ей и не написал. занося руку над телефоном, он чувствовал странный импульс, проходящий по ней и не позволяющий ему набрать номер на холодном экране, и он чувствовал себя паршиво от того, какой он ужасный сын, и от того, какой он ужасный друг.

он скучал по маме. он скучал по джэхену. 

тот оставался в памяти самым нежным подростковым чувством, нетленным и мягким, как бисквитный торт. такой же сладкий, джэхен улыбался ему в памяти, демонстрируя чудесные ямочки, глубокие и забавные, а потом обнимал — долго, крепко. он был чем-то таким, что оставалось на подкорке мозга и всплывало, когда дун совсем не хотел больше стараться, не хотел больше напрягать и так изможденного себя. но сычен пообещал себе, что вернется к ним всем — к маме, к нему — когда получит диплом и поедет работать в скромный стоматологический кабинет маленького, но родного эббидорни. и там он, возможно, обретет хотя бы сублимацию потерянного покоя. и обрет снова чон джэхена, и даже если тому он станет безразличен и чужд, то хотя бы мысль о его существовании где-то неподалеку будет вдыхать жизнь в ежедневные движения, в каждый рассвет и закат.

он смотрит на билет на автобус в своей руке и прикрывает на секунду глаза. в безмерной черноте мелькают моменты из его короткой, изрезанной ножами жизни. пахнет ромашковым мылом и стиральным порошком, а еще любимыми фруктами джэхена — персиками.

***

искрящиеся скудным разнообразием оттенков серовато-зеленого пейзажи за окном автобуса будто бы принимают другой облик под хорошую музыку. сычен напевает себе под нос — задняя часть автобуса, где он сидит, почти пуста. немного потряхивает и сводит живот от ожидания чего-то невероятного, чего-то потерянного — возвращения домой. хочется до ужаса. тянет. разрывает.

убаюкивающие мотивы заставляют его склонить голову и прикрыть глаза. если он заснет, то увидит эббидорни быстрее. в ухо трещит мягкий женский голос:

__

в среднем человек в день может врать до двухсот тысяч раз  
вот и я солгу сейчас  
а потом ты уйдешь  
ты уйдешь, а я останусь  
станет странное сердце  
бестолковая усталость  
и я буду бояться остаться один на один  
в этой комнате цветных пелерин

***

— конечная! — сычен очнулся от чужого раздраженного голоса и увидел перед собой грузного, чуть седого мужчину в синей поло — водителя автобуса. он смотрел в сыченовы глаза недолго, а как только последний посмотрел на него трезво, то сложил руки на груди и отошел, показывая всем видом, что дуну нужно убираться.

— извините, — сычен засуетился и начал собирать запутанные с телефоном наушники и судорожно трясущимися руками от волнения запихивать их в большой черный рюкзак, — эббидорни, правильно?

он спросил это просто для того, чтобы потянуть время. естественно, это эббидорни — нет сомнений — маршрут двести двадцать восемь, конечная — эббидорни.

— ты, наверное, перегрелся, мальчик. мы возле леса, конечная тут. вылезай давай, не тяни мое время, — зашипел мужчина уже даже несколько злобно и поджал губы.

— постойте, — сычен выпрямился и посмотрел ему в глаза, — я должен быть в эббидорни. это же двести двадцать восьмой, да?

— числа знаешь, молодец, — цокнул мужчина, — а вот маршрут видимо читать не умеешь. нет тут никакого эббидорни. нет ни здесь, ни где-нибудь. проспись и не тяни мое время. вылезай.

водитель бесцеремонно вытолкал сычена из автобуса и захлопнул вручную двери.

дун смотрел на выкрашенное в зеленый железо, которым был покрыт автобус, и пытался вдохнуть. в смысле? что это все значит? где, черт побери, его город?

он давил из себя вдохи и выдохи, пытаясь совладать с собой. пугающие мысли роем гонялись внутри черепной коробки, заглушая здравые, и сычен, расчувствовавшись, сел на холодную, промокшую от вечерней росы траву и уткнулся лицом в колени.

где все? он же знает этот лес... они были тут и с мамой, и с джэ, даже в школьном походе один раз — тогда они с одноклассниками развели там костер и жарили на нем сосиски.

где эббидорни, твою мать? где он? почему есть лес, а нет его?

сычен от бессилия и страха начинает подвывать. он чувствует, как мысли покидают голову и на их место приходит сильная, деструктивная до ужаса тревога — она сдавливает тело. господи, господи что делать? где они все? целый город с кучей зданий же не сог просто взять и исчезнуть с лица земли, будто бы тут его и не было?

мама. джэхен.

точно! можно попробовать ей позвонить.

мыслей о том, что он не делал этого пять лет, нет. он судорожно тычет пальцами по наизусть выученному номеру, и с каждым гудком его сердце замирает и пропускает электрический ток.

тишина. гудок. тишина. гудок. тишина. гудок.

автоматизированный мерзкий голос что-то щебечет ему в ухо. сычен отбрасывает телефон на землю и снова тычется носом в колени. холодная земля обнимает ноги, и мягкий, ромашковый ветер нежно целует пряди, проводя по спине круги.

__

ты уйдешь, а я останусь  
станет странное сердце  
бестолковая усталость.


End file.
